Sonic TNG Kamen Rider Adventure
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: After being kidnapped and experimented on by New Dai-Shocker scientists, Stanley becomes Kamen Rider Descend in order to defeat this evil group with the aid of his freinds and family
1. Chapter 1: Stanley the Rider

Sonic TNG Kamen Rider Adventure

Author's Note: I don't own the TNG Kids Cmara-AKA-Carly does, I don't own Kamen Rider, it is owned by Soutarou Ishinomori, Sonic is owned by SEGA

Chapter 1: Stanley the Rider

It cuts to Stanley and Anna on Angel Island playing and they see a Starship "Annie, what is that thing?" he said pointing at the Super Star Destroyer like object and a Cobra Imagin like Kaijin arrived and got near the altar and Knuckles fought it and the kaijin said "**Pathetic." **and the kaijin drew his sword and KO'd Knuckles and grabbed Stanley "Hey! L-lemme g-" before he could finish, Stanley was KO'd and pulled onboard

Elsewhere, Stanley has white KR Decade armor on him and a man neared him "Prepare for the brainwashing procedure." And he witnessed the cuffs on Stanley's arms and legs breaking and Stanley summoned a white and gold ZeroGasher to him and roared in anger "RIDERS OF THE FUTURE! I BEG YOU TO STAND UP TO NEW DAI-SHOCKER'S TYRANNY, TAKE YOUR ANGER AND RAGE, TURN IT TO POWER AND FIGHT!" and the other new Riders cheered as a kid who looked like Sasuke arrived "Cousin Stanley! It's me, Senji!" and Stanley said "We're cousins?" and Saint said "Distant cousins, to be precise." And a Naruto with Jiraiya's hairstyle appeared "Yo." He spoke "Cousin Adam!" said Saint, the boy was The 6th Hokage, Naruto's and Hinata's son, Adam Hiashi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga AKA Kamen Rider Warlock

"CHARGE!" Roared Stanley as the new riders charged at the Shocker Grunts and jump out of the airship they were on as the airship explodes and Sonic watched it "Looks like Knuckles' son became a serious person and a savior, a savior known as Kamen Rider Descend." And Descend saw the Kaijin and clashed with the Snake Mutant and sent it flying and the creature spoke "You cannot understand, nor could you understand, that is why I must do what I do. I am finished with you." And with that, turned into a giant, top-shaped monster with 4 arms and Dante stepped forward and slapped on a Arcle like belt and removed a MaDan Key like object and spoke "Rider Key!" and he inserts it in his belt and spoke "Henshin." And he turned it and pressed a button, and in a flash of green light, he transformed

He had a black bodysuit, he had the body of Kamen Rider Faiz, but his helmet was similar to Kamen Rider Joker's helmet, his armor was silver as the suit had green stripes, the helmet was silver as well and he had green eyes, in his hand was a silver and dark silver Caliburn from SATBK, and he spoke "Kamen Rider Dante! Let's get down to business!"

(Cue song: Endless Play by ASTRONAUTS)

"**URUSEI!" **roared the Nightmare Abomination as he fired energy balls at the group and Dante summoned a massive dragon and takes out a GB Custom Visor and attached it to his Touch Screen mounted MeteorGalaxy like RideGauntlet "**SET!" **and he slides the connect icon to the active icon **"Are You Ready?" **and he tapped the "ChouRyuu Henshin" icon **"DragonVisor: Activate!" **as the Morphin' Brace visor folds out and folds open, revealing a pair of Omnilens like eyes and the RideDragon turned into a Survive Ryuki armor with a Kamen Rider Dark Kiva helmet, and he spoke "ChouRyuu Henshin!" and the armor slammed on him with OOO Tyranno Legs and Super TaToBa claws colored silver and serrated and he spoke "Let's go!" and he pressed 3 Icons "**Drago Winger! Drago Tailwhip! Drago Death Claws!"** and he tapped a final icon **"Drago Skull Buster" **and a WizarDragon head appeared on Dante's chest and the monster turned into a giant black Dispider **"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" **it roared as Dante flew upwards and sends it sailing in the air

"**ALL ELEMENTS COMBINE! GENESIS! FIRE! WATER! HURRICANE! EARTH! WHIRLPOOL! VOLCANO! DARKNESS! LIGHTNING! HOLY! Elemental Dragon Collision! Soul Breaker" **went the DragonVisor and DanteDriver and Dante delivered a flying side kick as a magical circle with 8 magical mini circles appeared and a golden image of the Dragon's head appeared around Dante's foot and Dante roared "Rider…..KICK!" and he fired the projection as he delivered the kick as the spider sailed into the sun and explodes "There will be no Heaven for you, only the nethereigons." And Stanley said "That was awesome! You're a fellow Kamen Rider!" and Dante turned into a black, white and silver Saint, he had Bakura's hairstyle and he had yellow, slit eyes, his teeth were jagged like a sharks as well, his hair was bright green "You look unhappy." Said Stanley "I was tormented in my youth by bullies, so I'm always unhappy." Said Dante and Stanley patted Dante's back until "May I get something to drink?" and Amy said "Sure." As Dante first in his life, smiled "Thanks, Aunt Amy." And he walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of apple juice and he chugged some down and placed it on the table, he started shaking and he started crying "What's wrong?" said Anna "IT'S BEEN A MILLENNIUM SCINCE SOMEBODY PAID ME ANY KINDNESS SCINCE MY ADOPTIVE PARENTS, JACK SKELLINGTON AND SALLY FINKELSTINE GOT STATUEFIED AND CAPTURED BY OOGIE! I LIKE YOU GUYS, DARN IT! *wails*" and he hugged Anna "There, there, your majesty, you'll be reunited with your parents and siblings." Said Anna as she patted Dante's back and Dante hugged Anna "Y'know, Sakura and Sasuke are married now, this makes Saint and Topaz your cousins, as well as Uncle Naruto's son, Adam Uzumaki, and Kiba is aunt Rouge's brother, he married Naruko and had Jarrod Inuzuka-Uzumaki-Namikaze, Cosmo's brother is Shino Aburame, making her Cosmo Aburame." And Tails said "Shibi knew she was part plant, so they taught her how to use Kikai bugs to extract poison out of a person's system, like she did to her brother, Shino, with her father, Shibi's aid." And Cosmo had a memory

_It cuts to an 8 year old Cosmo next to Shibi, "The poison should be out of you system, Shino-Oniisan." She spoke "Sis, Dad, thanks." And Shibi said "Hold still, Shino." And Shino said "Yes, Dad."_

And Cosmo said "I plan on teaching Muffy on how to use the Aburame clan arts, as well as tutor Sky." And Tails said "I'll tutor Eric and Edd on how to use the Rasengan." And Sasuke said "Saint's gonna need training in my clan arts." Kiba said "Topaz, you'll need to learn some of our clan's ninjutsu." And Neji looked at Stanley with Tenten and Stanley trained with them as Sakura trained Anna in medical ninjutsu as Dante trained with his uncle, the Grim Reaper in the Reaper Arts and they finished, clad in their Uncle or Aunt's clan garbs, and they saw Dante fighting a sound nin "Yomigan! (Underworld Eye!)" said Dante as his eye turned black with a red 8-point star and the sound nin went into a coma "Your Rider training begins now." Said Dante as the kids walked with Dante and their cousins to the Rider Temple to begin training


	2. Chapter 2: Job Time

Sonic TNG Kamen Rider Adventure

Author's Note: I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does. Sonic is owned by Sonic Team, Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Japan

"We're workin' as groundskeepers at the park Mordecai and Rigby work at?" said Saint "Yep, it'll help provide for your family." Said Shadow "You'll also be living there with your cousins Dipper and Mabel Pines now that the house is merged with the Mystery Shack." And Mrs. Beaver said "Norbert and Daggett will be going with their little sisters too." And the kids get on their bikes and rode there

(Cue song: Journey Through The Decade by Gackt)

**Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite**

**Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend**

(It cuts to Stanley facing the wall in his Descend armor holding his hand up to the sky and clenching his hand into a fist and he walked as multiple of his cousins from Muffy to Saint appear in their armors as Stanley's love interest, Mika turned around and vanished as she reached out to Stanley)

**Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete**

**Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World**

**(**It cuts to Stanley and the other riders on their Motorcycles raging from kids, to pre-adolescents, to adolescents, to young adults and in Rider form fighting Kaijin and Stanley does his Dimension Kick at a Cobra Orphnoch (The Orphnoch are the kaijin from the Faiz series))

**On The Road dare mo tabi no tochuu**

**Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame**

**Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're All Travelers**

**Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru**

**Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte**

**Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou**

**Mokugekise yo**

**Journey Through The Decade**

(The Riders ride into the sunset on their motorcycles with Stanley at the lead, his long, crimson red hair flowing in the breeze as his emerald green eyes show a serious look through the visor of his helmet )

* * *

Chapter 2: Job Time

* * *

The kids arrive and park their bikes at a really long rail as Stanley knocked the door and Benson answered it "Hey, Stanley, bring your friends and cousins and come on in." and Stanley walked in and spoke "'Sup, Benson." And Mordecai dashed in and said "Grunkle Stan! I found something!" and Stan said "What is it, Mordo?" and Mordecai said "It almost mutilated me and Rigby trying to get it in this cage, I introduce, THE SLENDERMAN!" and he removed the cape and everyone screamed in fear and Benson said "That'll be great! An actual Slenderman!" and Stan wheeled it in and Stanley chuckled nervously "Y'know, fun fact about this guy: he's been known for multiple children disappearances in the olden days." And Dipper said in a commercial man's voice "How do you diddly-do, cousin?" and Stanley attacked Dipper with the RideBooker Neo "AUGHH! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! EVERYONE RUN! I'LL BE THE ONE WHO SLAYS THIS DIPPER FRAUD!" And he rose the weapon in sword form over his head and the 11 year old echidnahog shouts "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY COUSIN, CONFOUND IT!?" and he shouts "AWNSWER ME, DARNIT!" and Dipper spoke "COUSIN STANLEY, IT'S ME DIPPER!" and Stanley's eyes widen and he said "Dude! You sound like a commercial dude!" and he lowered his weapon "I knew boy's voices deepen when they age, but this is weird!" and Emerald ran in with Scar, Lisa and Mika and Scar said "This is all McGucket's work, I'm sure." And Mika said "Me, Scar, Rigby and Stanley will help Dipper find the old kook." And they run outside as a red Gemerl with a Scylla Gizoid head spoke "Aniki…." And he followed Stanley as Sky in a female version of Johnny 2x4's Capt. Melonhead costume, tied to a mop was a blue eyed plank, the board was called Woody, "SHED A TEAR, 'CAUSE MADAME MELONHEAD IS HERE!" she hollered before tripping "GREAT HOWLING GODS, WOODY! I'M BLINDED!" she wailed before speaking "My helm's on backwards?" and she spun her helmet and stopped it where the eyeholes are and saw Zero in his Permanent MMZ form holding his helmet, revealing his hair reached to the small of his back, Harpuia's hair looked like Minato's hair, but it was lime green, Leviathan had blue hair, Fefnir had red hair in a Rockford style, and Phantom had black hair in a Sasuke Uchiha style, Zero's twin brother was Omega, who looked like Omega Zero, like Zero he had blonde hair, but his eyes were crimson red, X had short, chestnut brown hair and Axl had his hair just like how it looked in the games, Omega was eating a peach and he said "Hey, baby bro, sup, baby sis." And Zero said "Another nightmare about the night you lost Starma to Eclipse Battari?" and Omega said "18th one this month." And Sky said "Who's Starma and Eclipse Battari?" and Zero said "Starma is Omega's love interest and Eclipse Battari is the person who murdered her on their 11th date, causing Omega to have nightmares all his life and a traumatizing memory eternally burned into his programming." And Omega said "I'll tell ya a story about it, when I got rebuilt by Dante along with my sibs, I fell in love with a female reploid named Starma, and she was a bombshell, man! But on the night of our 11th date, when we were about to kiss, a Maverick by the name of Eclipse Battari beheaded her right in front of me! I tried fighting back but I was too frightened by the sight of my girlfriend being killed, I vowed to avenge her, but before I can deliver the final blow he flies off! It's been 3 years he went missing after that." And Sky patted her adoptive brother's back and said "Don't worry; you'll get your revenge." And a Devilbat Schlit with an Armed Phenomenon Phantom head appeared and he said "Ah, Omega, it's been 3 years since your twin brother MURDERED my brother, Devilbat Schlit!" he spoke and Sky said "No wonder he's mad at Omega, Zero destroyed his brother!" and Zero said "I had to, he was working for Dr. Weill, I had no choice, he was going Maverick!" and Sky said "You were doing the right thing." And backed away with Zero and Omega roared "THIS IS FOR STARMA!" and Dante's voice is heard shouting "Cousin Omega! HIT THE DECK!" and Omega jumped out of the way as an electrified cage slammed over Eclipse Battari and Dante is heard singing

Dante: **The 1****st**** ALICE went walking through the woods of Wonderland, Carrying a fearsome sword, clutched in his fevered hand, he cuts down creatures large and small in his unyielding wrath, creating paths of carnage by red and bloody path, this new ALICE went to deep within the woods, it marked him as a sinner and left him there for good, much like the path that followed his murdering way, his life remained a mystery until this very day**

Zero: **The 2****nd**** Alice was a young blue gentleman, and he sang songs to all the folks who lived in wonderland, the songs he sang were filled with false created notes, and in turn he created an insane blue world, this ALICE was born that of a rose, but he was then shot down by an insane man, his blood stained blue roses a bright and somber red, and those who loved him sooner left him for dead**

Harupia: **The 3****rd**** Alice was a young boy who lived in wonderland, a tiny little creature, what's not to understand, he charmed every woman to his every beck and call, and created a green country that rose above them all, this new ALICE was the country's ruling king, but he was consumed by a distorted dream, all he sees is rotting flesh on his vanity, afraid of death he rules in place for all eternity**

Raven: **As they went, 2 young boys walked through the woods**

Shade: **Partaking in tea under roses they would never part**

Raven: **The invite from the King actually was….**

**It was the-**

Both: **Ace of Hearts!**

**The 4****th**** ALICE was a pair of siblings who were twins, straying into wonderland, that's where their tale begins, curiosities piqued they went through many doors, coming not long ago in a bright yellow boat**

Raven: **A serious older brother**

Shade: **And goofball younger brother**

Raven: **But both had strayed too far-**

Both: **In Alice's Wonderland.**

**They can never get out of Wonderland alive, forever they would wander this demented fairytale!**

"STOP!" said Eclipse Battari as he fell to the side "Just….kill me now, that song is evil!" and Zero said "Repent." And he sliced Eclipse Battari and the Maverick spoke "A-ARIGATO!" before exploding and Norb and Omega was hit on the head by the dam and they play a tape

"_Yo, Zero! Try to stick that penny you found on the street into this square hole!" _said Omega _"Sure, Omega! *babbles as he is zapped by electricity* Just call 911…" said Zero _and Omega watched in shock as he saw himself say _"Hey, Zero! Jump offa this cliff into Bonebreak Bluff!" _said Omega "_Sure! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" _said Zero as he did a Daggett Beaver scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT END! MAKE THIS NIGHTMARE END! I know you are my twin baby brother but I cannot believe that I beat the living tar outta you and yet you like me!" and Zero said "Of course you like me, Omega! Come mornin' there'll be more therapy!" and Zero went to sleep as Omega saw a tape telling him to let Zero and Daggett to whack him on the head and Omega said "No! I'll never become you! From now on, I'll be the best brother I can be!"

The next morning, Zero was in human form, he was wearing a red shirt, red sweatshorts and he had blonde hair that reached down to his back and he sniffed the air and said "Someone's cookin' pancakes!" and he ran downstairs and saw Omega but the ends of his blonde hair were blue "Heya, Omega!" said Zero and Omega said "Aht! Don't call me that anymore, Omega was a mean abusive Reploid, call me Lambda! This breakfast of pancakes with orange flavored maple syrup I made for you is the 1st thing of our brother bonding exercise! I just poured myself some cereal and made you flapjacks!" and Zero ate his breakfast and put on Gundam 00: _Awakening of the trailblazer _and both brothers laughed and they rode bikes and Lambda Zero was at the oven "Here, play with one of my Transformers figures while I get this pie cookin'!" he said handing Zero a Human Alliance Sideswipe and Zero said "Y'know, Lambda, I was planning to bring my bro, Omega back." And Lambda said "What do you mean of Brother?" and Zero lands on the table and banged his fists on the table crying "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT OMEGA WAS TO ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" as Zero began crying "Want some key lime pie?" said Lambda as he hands Zero a slice of Key-Lime Pie and Zero said "I don't miss him that much!" and he swallowed the slice whole "What were we talkin' bout earlier?" and Lambda said "Talkin' bout playin a game outside!" and Zero said "Slamball sounds good!" and both brothers walked to the court, which had 4 trampolines and played Slamball until

*KLANG!*

Lambda banged his head on the hoop and he got up, his sweat washing off the dyes and he muttered "Zero…." And Zero said "Oh snap." And Omega said "Tell me why I had the tips of my hair dyed blue and why am I playing slam ball with you?" and Zero said "You had Damnesia?" and Omega threw 444 baskets in a row at high speed and beat up Zero and Benson said "Well, Omega's back to pummeling his brother." And with that….

He smiled and thought _'As long as those guys are friends, they'll work together through ANY task!' _as he took a sip of his coffee as Stanley said "We kinda go to Peach Creek Highschool with our cousins and friends." And Stan said "You can bend work with school!" and Tenji Hyuuga hands Stanley the ShadowDriver as Tenji grabs the DescendDriver

Next time on Sonic TNG Kamen Rider Adventure

* * *

"Co-Captain?"

"Is that Harupia!?"

"Let's win this for Peach Creek!"

Chapter 3: Tight End Ed II


End file.
